Beautiful Scars
by xxfallin'leavesxx
Summary: Sasuke is an assasin for orochimaro. Sakura is a famous medic ninja, widely known for her skills...but to some ninja...that is not all she is famous for...when these two meet, will one have to kill the other? R and R! rated M for lemons,and language.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Scars

_**YAY!!! My first story! Hope everybody like it!...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke or Naruto…but I want TO!!!...lol**_

_Chapter 1_

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Orochimaro's snake eyes glinted in the lamp light, as the youngest Uchiha bowed before his sensei. They were in a small room where a table sat in the middle with two chairs, one at the head of the table, and one at the end of it.

"Hai"

The young man lifted his head and looked up, his eyes black as night.

"Sasuke, how did your last mission go? Well, I trust."

Sasuke shrugged.

"It was simple, that family wasn't a challenge."

As Orochimaro smirked, he sat down in the head chair at the table.

"I know you believe these missions are useless. So now, let me give you, let's say, a more 'challenging' mission."

Sasuke sat down in chair across from Orochimaro, narrowed his eyes, and smirked.

"Hn…"

"I want you to assassinate the Specter Ninja. This particular ninja has been a nuisance ever since it killed my men _and_ my favorite snake…"

Sasuke knew immediately that it was the death of the snake that really mad Orochimaro furious. Inwardly, Sasuke chuckled.

'_Of course, since he is almost half snake…_'

Orochimaro eyes flashed in the dim light, "Kill the Ninja in one week, or do not return to me."

Sasuke nodded, "Hai."

Sasuke was just about to leave when Orochimaro said, "Sasuke, there are a few things that you should know about the Specter Ninja. It has incredible strength, its basically superhuman, and also he is as fast as your brother (Sasuke narrowed his eyes, hate seeping into his heart and mind) and can use an abundant amount of Chakra. Don't underestimate this ninja."

"Hn…"

"Good. Leave and get ready. You leave in the morning."

Sasuke bowed once more, stood up and moved out of the room quickly.

After Sasuke left, Orochimaro smiled to himself.

"Well, now I wonder how Sasuke will react when he finds that the Specter Ninja is a Woman…"

"OWWWWW!! Shit Sakura-chan! That hurt!"

Naruto Uzumaki held his head as a black bruise started to form his cheek.

"Naruto, you baka!"

Naruto had recently taken Sakura to the famous Ramen shop in Konoha, so Naruto could "fill" his appetite and also to talk to Sakura about her recent mission that had ended badly. About a week ago, Sakura went on a special mission, but when she came back to Konoha 3 days later, she had a distant look in her eyes. She locked herself up in her room at her apartment until Naruto forced her to leave her house to "help" him with Ramen shopping. Sai was walking by the Ramen store as Sakura and Naruto went out of the doors with packages of Ramen.

"Hello, Ugly. How was shopping with dickless?"

Sakura smirked as Naruto froze and walked…no…marched up to Sai.

"Sai, teme …my _name _is NARUTO! Not _dickless_!"

"Whatever." Sai shrugged uncaringly.

"Sai, watch it or I'll make sure that you will NEVER have children…"

Sai raised an eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head, "Naruto, please don't fight with Sai."

"B-but Sakura, he just insulted you _and _me! He shouldn't get away with that!"

"Just leave him alone, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "You lucky that Sakura is in depression, because if you did that a week ago, she would have helped me kick your ass!"

Sai looked at Naruto and then looked behind Naruto, where Sakura was turning red with anger.

Naruto turned to see Sakura turn red and raise a fist.

"W-wait s-sakura-chan! Don't!"

Before he could beg her to not hit him, he went flying down the street, packages flying in the air like missiles. He was just lucky that she didn't use chakra in her punch.

Sakura walked past Naruto, but as she past him, she dropped the packages ontop of his head.

"Chikusho, what did I say!?!" Naruto asked as he held his aching head.

Sai watched as Sakura walked away.

"Dickless…wasn't ugly 'attached' to that family…the ones that were assassinated…"

"Oh shit…Sakura-chan, wait!!"

But Sakura was already gone by the time that Naruto started to run for her.

At the stream…:

Sakura sat at the river bed, tears running down her face.

"Nemiko…"

……………………………………Flashback…………………………

_The sun was starting to set by the time that_ _Sakura jumped down from the trees._

"…_Huff…Huff…What…am I…too late…?"_

_The clearing in the Forest held the Mioke family home, black smoke traving up from the chimney made the house look like it was as peaceful as it normally did when Sakura came for a visit, but now…it was quite. There was no noise at all from birds or most importantly, from the children._

_Sakura pulled out a kunai from her pouch and twirled it with her middle finger before grabbing it into a ready position incase of sudden attack or for defense. Sakura walked up to the door casually, not sensing any chakra around the home. Sakura came up to the door and put her ear next to it. _

"…_nothing…"_

_BANG!! The front door fell open as Sakura kicked it down. Inside the house, the furniture was scattered all around, the whole house was dark except for the moonlight that shined through the windows. _

"_Nemiko?" "Mrs. Mioke?"_

_Sakura tensed as she walked into the sitting room, but stopped as she came upon the sight of the family._

"_Ne-nemiko…"_

_Blood was all over the walls, while the bodies were scattered around the room. The bodies were headless. Sakura looked for Nemiko's body. When she found it, her eyes were clouded with tears. Nemiko was laid in a corner, her head still on her body, but her eyes were open wide with terror, and was clutching the teddy bear that Sakura had given her for her 6__th__ birthday. Tears fell steadily from Sakura's face as she inspected the hole in Nemiko's chest. _

"_A Katana…" _

_Sakura fell to the floor as she gathered the child's body to her.  
_

"…_forgive...me..." _

_Tear drops fell on the lifeless Nemiko._

"…_Nemiko…"_

…………………………………End Flashback……………………………………………

_Me: Stupid Naruto…!! What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU!!...ahem… _

_Anyways…R and R Plez! ____ Japanese Translations: Chikusho Damn it_

_Baka: Idiot_

_Teme : basterd…( I think…:D) no actually…it is…just messin with ya..hehe! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tears shined as they rolled down Sakura's face. Everything was quiet in the meadow, all except the sobs from Sakura until suddenly Sakura sensed a very familiar chakra.

"S-sakura-chan?"

Hinata Huaga stepped quietly out of the trees, her eyes filled with concern for her friend.

"Hinata…"

"What h-has happened? A-are you a-alright?" Hinata asked as she walked up toward Sakura.

"Hinata, I know you...Naruto told you what happened, huh?"

Hinata blushed and nodded

"H-hai. Naruto-kun is v-very worried about you, Sakura-chan."

"I know he is. Hinata…will you go to Master Tsuname that I will be going away for a while…I need to be…alone…"

Hinata nodded again before she knelt Sakura and took her hand.

"eh…?" Sakura looked up, her jade-green eyes watering with tears.

"S-sakura-chan, p-please don't be sad. We'll find out who did this to your f-friends."

Sakura attempted to smile at her shy Hinata, but it seemed to come out more as a grimace.

"Arigato…Hinata…"

The Hanuro Apartment: -Night-

…Flashback…

'_S-sakrua-chan, p-please don't be sad. We'll find out who did this to your f-friends." _

_Sakura attempted to smile at her shy Hinata, but it seemed to come out more as a grimace._

"_Arigato…Hinata…"_

…End Flashback…

Sakura stood in her room, and stared at her closet door. Moonlight streamed into the room from the window, shadows marking Sakura's face.

"Forgive me…but I believe that I will find this…assassin…on my own."

Sakura turned and walked over to the window and closed the shade. After she was sure that no moonlight could shine through, she began to walk back to the closet. She turned the knob and flipped on a switch.

"Hmmmm…it should be right…Ah, here it is."

Sakura reached into the closet and pulled out a black suitcase.

"It's time…"

Sakura clicked open the case and opened it to reveal a mask in the shape of the cat. And underneath the mask was a wrap-around, black rope that held a mesh shirt inside it. Armor was placed underneath the wrap-around. Sakura picked up the mask and began to dress herself.

Sakura stood; her outfit blending into the shadows, making her form invisible. Sakura put her on one-side of her hanging clothes and pushed them aside, revealing a katana that was strapped to the wall.

"Time to go…"

Sakura tied the katana to her back and picked up her pouch that was lying on her bed. It was filled with weapons, a scroll and also medical supplies. Sakura turned to her windows and opened one of them, and stood on the sill.

"I'll be back…"

Sakura leapt from the sill into the trees. A note was left on her counter in the kitchen.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_Gomen…"_

Next morning…

Knock Knock Knock

"Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto stood outside the apartment door, hoping that Sakura hadn't left yet.

"Hinata said that you were leavin'! Are you gone yet?!" Naruto stupidly asked to the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Naruto turned the knob on the door, and fell into the room; face first.

"OW!"

Naruto sat up quickly and put his hands onto his acing face. After a moment, he stood up.

"Eh…Sakura-Chan?"

'_Sakura-Chan would never leave her door open...if she had left…"_

Naruto caustiously walked into the closest room, the Kitchen.

"S-Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto looked around the room, and saw a note that lay on the counter.

"It has my name…on it…"

Naruto took the folded paper, and unfolded it.

'Dear Naruto,

Tell

I love you all and

Gomen. I have gone to find the assassin. Please don't follow me. I need to do this on my own. Don't worry. I'll be safe. I'm much stronger than you think.

Sakura'

Naruto looked again at the words '_Don't worry_.'

"Heh…too late, Sakura."

Sasuke looked around at the Village below him.

"Konoha, huh?"

Sasuke leapt from the branch he was standing on and went to the closest tree to the wall. Sasuke smirked as he looked; his eyes cold and black.

"Nothing changes…"

Me: Sakura…you DID make a plan…didn't you??

Sakura: Uhhhhh….maybe…."

Sasuke: smirk dumb-shit…

Sakura: WHAT?! Get OVER HERE!! Don't EVEN TRY to RUN!!

Me:Woooow…

Anyways…yeah…YAY! The 2nd chapter!! WHOOOO!!

and now its time for bed…


	3. Beautiful Scars NOTICE!

NOTICE!!

**I am in the school play for this fall, YAY ME!! I'm a DANCER! so I wont be able to update as quickly as you guys want me too…since I'll be going for 11 hours school days…ugh…xp…. But no worries!! I am writing the third chapter as we 'speak'…******** so yay! Also, forgive for the spelling errors…o.O…bad me!! BAD!!... I'll fix them soon…**

**xxfallin'leavesxx**

**p.s. also, if you guys wanna suggest on how I can improve would be welcome…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Scars **

Chapter 3

Flashback

_Sakura stood in front of the Mioke house, a present in hand, the home looking like a small cottage in a fairy tale, the light from the sun shining behind the Mioke's household._

"_Sakura-san!!" _

_A little girl ran straight towards Sakura, a small party hat in top of her straight , brown hair, her eyes glowing bright green with excitement.._

"_Happy Birthday, Nemiko!" Sakura held out the wrapped gift to Nemiko. _

"_Oh, Sakura-san, arigato! I am so glad that you came!" _

_Nemiko and Sakura were suddenly surrounded by the rest of the Mioke family. _

"_Welcome, Sakura-san." Mr. Mioke bowed respectively. Sakura bowed back, "Arigato Guismasta for the invitation for Nemiko's party._

_Nemiko rolled her eyes as she grabbed Sakura's hand. _

"_Come on, Sakura-san! I was just about to blow out the candles!"_

_Later_

"_Open your gift, Nemiko." Mrs. Mioke quietly moved aside the cake-splattered dishes, and pushed Sakura's present in front of Nemiko. Nemiko took Sakura's present and tore it in a record speed. Nemiko opened up the cardboard box and pulled out a bear that has a pink bow that was tied around its neck. Nemiko gasped. _

"_Oh, Sakura-san…she so cute! Arigato!"_

_Nemiko ran around the dining room table and hugged Sakura around the waist. Nemiko sighed._

"_I hope that this day never ends!"_

_Sakura smiled and placed her arms around the small girl._

End Flashback

Sakura stood in front of the now empty looking Mioke home, her eyes and senses searching for something, anything. Sakura went towards the front door and slowly opened it. Sakura looked at the surrounding room, (nothing had been touched since the medical team had come) looking for a clue to the murderer. Sakura's eyes went towards the broken window, the Mioke family's blood staining on the floor. Sakura turned her head, and looked at the living room.

_Gulp_

"I-I must go in there…"

Sakura closed her eyes and walked in. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the outlines of the Mioke family. Coldness settled in her heart. Sakura looked around, her sadness frozen. Her eyes traveled at the floorboards when she saw something. A piece of cloth was lying underneath the sitting room. Sakura went over to the chair and pulled out the cloth. Sakura examined the cloth. It looked cut off, like it was cut by something extremely sharp. It was half white and half red, only the red was shaped in a small half circle. Sakura put the cloth to her mask and sniffed it. It smelled like snake.

"Orochimaru…" Sakura clenched the cloth in her hand. Sakura's eyes were narrowed and all she could see was red.

"..Teme..."

At the Edge of Konoha:

Sasuke had pulled a long black cloak that was so dark that if in the shadows, the person wearing the cloak would be invisible. As he put it on he leapt over the Konoha wall and landed gracefully onto the ground. Once on the ground, Sasuke red eyes opened and looked over the Konoha forest.

'_Now…_'

Sasuke took out the coordinates of the current location of the Specter Ninja.

'_It's not far…'_

Sasuke smirked as he did a few hand signs that made his chakra undetectable. Sasuke then started to run at full speed. A few short moments had passed when Sasuke was directly across the Specter Ninja's location, hiding in a small, dark alleyway. Suddenly, Sasuke detected a familiar chakra that he hadn't sensed in a very long time. It was coming down the path, quickly. Sasuke froze as he saw Naruto walk down the street.

"Naruto Uzamaki! Get your ASS OVER HERE! "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto cringed as Ino ran up towards him.

"Naruto, where the hell is Sakura-chan!?!"

Ino grabbed Naruto by his jacket and shook him.

"I swear to god, Naruto…if you DON'T tell me…"

Naruto's head went back and forth and he tried to answer.

"Ino-chan…Stop…PLEASE!! Sakura-chan…went away…!"

Ino stopped shaking him and dropped him. Naruto groaned and felt sick. Sasuke snickered inside.

'_Dobe…_'

"Sakura went away for a while…she needed some time alone…"

Ino looked courious for an instant when her eyes widened a bit, relizong the reason for Sakura to leave.

"She went because of what happened…the assassination…"

Naruto stood up on his feet and nodded. Naruto suddenly stiffened. Sasuke crouched, but was thinking at the time, '_Sakura…assassination…NANI?_'

Naruto twisted his head a bit, looking directly at where Sasuke was hidden.

"Naruto…what is it?" Ino's head came around to look where Naruto has looking at.

"N-nothing…Ino, I can't seem to find Hinata. Do you know where she is?"

Ino nodded, but was laughing her ass off inside.

'Naruto…you have fallen for Hinata…haven't you!'

"She is probably is at training. I need to go there to see if Shikamaru is there…" Ino blushed as she said _his_ name. Naruto rolled his eyes, but made sure that Ino didn't see him, and pulled Ino into a run.

"BAKA! NOT SO FAST!"

Sasuke waited until he couldn't hear Naruto, Ino, or anyone coming that way or leaving that way. A strange sensation came over Sasuke as he thought about Sakura…

"W_-what the…Sasuke…you're still weak, you teme…you are NOT worried about…her…Sakura was never…'_

Sasuke remembered the last time he had seen eyes like Sakura's.

'That…girl…'

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance and looked up to see a window open in the second floor. He ran up the wall and jumped into the window, Kunai in hand. Nobody was there. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them.

'_Sharingun…'_

Instead of Sasuke's original color, Sasuke's eyes were now red with black swirls. Sensing no chakra in the room, he opened the door and walked into the apartment's hardwood floor.

The training grounds:

"Hinata's here, Naruto!"

Naruto looked over to wear Ino-san was pointing. Hinata Huyga was sparring against Neji Hyuga.

"Naruto…lets watch!"

Naruto nodded once, smiling. He loved to watch Hinata spar. Naruto thought back to when he was over at Sakura-chan's home, the uneasiness that had over come him, like someone was watching them. When Naruto looked around, he saw nothing, but all he knew was that it was not safe there.

'_There was something there…I could feel it…_'

Naruto shook his head in disgust.

'_STOP IT…there was nothing there…_'

Naruto looked back up at Hinata right before she blocked a punch from Neji. Hinata seemed extremely focused, but he didn't seem to see Hinata's eyes shine when she heard Ino's voice say Naruto's name, meaning that he was near there….watching her.

'_Naruto-kun…_'

"Ino, did you see that! Hinata is kicking Neji's ASS!!"

Neji rolled his eyes as he threw a punch at Hinata, whom had already found an opening and threw an open-hand punch, putting some chakra into the punch. Neji's eyes widened as he blocked it...barley. Naruto grinned and laughed as Ino looked shocked.

'_Nani…this is Hinata? She has become stronger than before…'_

Hinata then side stepped, moving one foot in front of the other and then suddenly disappeared. Neji's eyes narrowed then opened wide.

'N-nani?!!'

Just as suddenly as Hinata disappeared, a hand from behind knocked him bakewards, but as he was falling, Neji did a series of flips before landing in a crouch, breathing heavily. Naruto and Ino gasped in awe as they saw Hinata, standing where Neji was a moment ago, not breathing as hard a Neji was.

"Holy Shit…Hinata…you're amazing…!"

Hinata's face was already starting to blush when she heard Naruto-kun admire her newest technique. Neji stood up.

"Hinata-san, I think that this is enough training for today."

Hinata nodded and bowed to Neji.

"A-arigato Gusimasta, N-neji-sama."

'I'm so glad…you approve…Naruto-kun…you were watching me…'

Naruto ran to Hinata and opened his arms wide. Hinata found herself in a hug that was basically unbreakable. Hinata face turned into a red tomato.

"N-n-nar-rtuo…-k-kun…"

Ino smirked as she watched Naruto eyes widen and his face beginning to turn bright pink as he realized what he was doing and immediately let Hinata out of his arms. Naruto suddenly felt a loss. Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Uh…uh…great job, Hinata-chan…heh-heh…!"

Neji just shook his head.

"...Baka…"

Ino chuckled and thought to herself, '_Oh Sakura…if only you were here to see this…'_

The Forest near the Mioke home:

Sakura jumped from one branch to the next, moving quickly. Sakura felt cold and distant, her eyes were bright through her cat mask as she thought of Orochimaru. That thing that was not human or animal that stole something from her.

"You stole my friends and Sasuke…

…You will DIE!"

Sakura leapt from another branch when she felt an impossibly strong source of chakra nearby. Sakura immediately stopped her running, crouched and pulled out her Katana. A red cloak with clouds appeared in front of the tree where she was standing in. Red Sharingun eyes starring at the place where Sakura was crouching down.

"…You…No…"


	5. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or anyone else…even though I REEEALLLY WANT TO!! I am really sorry for not updating for so long! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!

In this chapter, Sakura fights with Itachi, Sasuke get a shock…and well…READ and SEE!! LoL! Oh and by the way…hope ya'll had a wonderful X-mas!

Beautiful Scars chapter 4

Sakura:

Itachi Uchiha stared up in the large tree, seeing a girl who was dressed in a strange outfit. Her silver hair flying everywhere into tangles.

"Hn…..to make this easy, come out and I will be merciful and give you a quick death, painless."

Sakura ground her teeth together as she listened to that fucking teme's words.

'How dare you…you…MONSTER!'

Sakura yelled and flung herself out of the trees, thinking about nothing except killing the person who made her beloved Sasuke leave Konoha, just to become stronger so he could actually kill his own brother.

"DIE!"

Itachi smirked and out of the black sleeve came a kunai that suddenly flew towards the falling girl. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she did a hand sign. And disappeared along with the kunai heading for her head. Itachi looked around, hearing and seeing nothing.

"Hn..."

Suddenly, without a sound, Sakura appeared behind the Uchiha, the kunai poised in one hand. Plunging the kunai into his back, Sakura yelled. For an instant, Sakura had a sensible thought.

'That was…WAY…too easy…"

Just as she thought that, black ravens flew up out of the body of the Uchiha.

'An illusion…'

Sakura sensed a chakra source behind her, and whipped her katana out of the sheath, blocking a kunai that was aimed for her head. Itachi looked down at the silver girl. Sakura clenched her teeth and put a huge amount of chakra into her foot. Lifted up her foot for a second and brought it slamming into the ground. The ground flew up as if a bomb had gone off. Itachi quickly moved out of danger, but Sakura followed him, her katana in front of her. Itachi blocked a strike to his chest and with the un-occupied hand; he took another kunai out and flung it at her chest. It hit her directly in the stomach, but she ignored the immense pain and slashed Itachi's arm. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"She is tough…she may be useable…"

Itachi moved like the wind and when he was behind the silver girl he drew a hand back. A blow to the head would have killed anyone. But in this case, when Sakura was hit, she started to become broken apart into cherry blossoms and leaves that flew around Itachi.

'So…she can use an illusion too…"

In a nearby tree, Sakura frowned as she saw her illusion float away.

'Shit…'

Itachi turned around from where he was standing and looked at Sakura straight into her eyes. Sakura's jade-green eyes widened as all of a sudden, she was twisted down into a black hole. Sakura landed with a thud on a black ground, the sky was the color of blood.

'N-…nani…! W-where am…'

She stood on her feet and turned around to see her surroundings. She kept on turning around when she saw a black figure standing quietly, his cloak waving with no wind. Sakura ran over to the person, thinking that he could help her. Until his eyes opened, the Sharingun spun as Itachi looked at the silver girl. A loud growl reached Sakura's ears. Sakura trying to keep an eye on Itachi turned slightly to see where the sound was coming from. She gasped as Naruto and Sasuke fought, red blood spilling everywhere.

"N…n…NO!!"

Sakura tried to run towards the fight, but she was stuck. Looking down, she saw chains wrapped around her torso, her arms where pinned to her chest. In terror, she could only watch as Sasuke put a spear-like hand into Naruto's chest. Blood flew out as Naruto choked and dribbled black blood out of his mouth, but took a claw and slashed Sasuke across the gut. Blood flung itself onto Sakura as she screamed for them to stop, only able to watch them kill each other.

**Outside Itachi; **

Itachi walked slowly over to the silver girl. After three seconds had passed, the girl screamed and fell into a faint, tears running down her pale face. When Itachi came over to the girl, her silver hair shone into the moonlight, but something was wrong. Itachi looked down at the tips of the hair and saw pink streaming its way up to her head. Itachi froze and reached out to the mask that was still tied to her face. Itachi cut the ribbon and watched as the mask fell. Eye's widening, he looked down at a very beautiful, familiar face. A small smile crept up.

'She may turn out to be _very_ useful…'

**Sasuke at Konoha**

_Instead of Sasuke's original color, Sasuke's eyes were now red with black swirls. Sensing no chakra in the room, he opened the door and walked into the apartment's hardwood floor. _

Sasuke stood up straight, seeing no sign of anyone's chakra. He began to walk around the room, looking at the pictures of the couples on the wall. A old couple stood hand in hand, smiling at the camera. He looked at the picture next to it, a picture of Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was blushing, of course.

'Something's never change…'

Sasuke walked out of the hallway, into a living room and a kitchen. Sasuke noticed a scrap of paper on the floor that had Naruto's name printed on the top of it. Sasuke bent down to pick it up. He scanned the letter to Naruto, stopping when he read the ending.

…_I am much stronger than you think. Love Sakura…_

In his mind, Sasuke began to wonder whose apartment this was. Sasuke looked to the side, a bedroom door was open. Sasuke walked over to the room slowly and opened the door. A smell of cherry blossoms blew into Sasuke's face. For Sasuke, puzzle pieces where connecting in his mind.

"S-Sakura…is the…"

Sasuke walked over to the side table, where a picture of Team Seven was placed. Sasuke ran a finger over Sakura's face in the frame.

"So…I have to…kill….you too…"

Soooo…what do ya think?? God…it took me soo LONG to get my notebook back! It was a mess!!

Thank you "Shutterfly" for your wonderful music! If you love rock/screamo music…go to youtube, type in Gun in Hand by Shutterfly, and you will know how I thought of the Sakura/Itachi fight…

(5 reviews for the next chapter…!! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!! cough cough)


	6. Chapter 5

Beautiful Scars:

Chapter 5-

Sakura:

Eyes blinking open, Sakura woke up. Gasping, Sakura arched foreword.

"SASUKE!!"

Sakura fell back, the fight playing over and over again in her mind. Her fight…and theirs. Sakura shuddered.

"Wait….where…am I…?"

Sakura looked around the room. It was too dark to see anything, but the room was freezing cold, and behind her, there were rocks pressed up against her back. Also, there were cuffs that chained her to the rock wall. said quietly, shivering.

Sakura tested the strength of the chains, and tried to gather chakra up to break them. But when she tried, her head suddenly spun and she tried desperately not to puke her guts out.

"D-Damn it!"

'I haven't felt this weak since I was still with Team 7…"

Sakura froze when she heard footsteps came from outside the room. There was a click and then a bright light shone through the black room. Sakura flinched and closed her eyes.

"Hn….so…you're awake…"

Sakura clenched her teeth, and squinted through her eyes. Looking up, she saw a black figure in the light, but she could tell by his voice and eyes that it was Uchiha Itachi. He didn't have his robe on. He had a black mesh shirt on, blending in with the room. And his hair was not hidden. It was long and out of the normal hair tie. But Sakura didn't notice this. Glinting from his hand, there was a kunai, twisting from his finger.

'H-He's gonna kill me now...NO! He cannot kill me…I wont allow it!!'

Itachi mumbled to Sakura, "No…not yet…your life is now valuable…to some."

Sakura's mouth opened a bit, in shock that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

'_OOoooh Fuck….he knows who I am…'_ Sakura swore as she realized this.

Itachi started to walk forward towards her, the kunai twirling around his finger still. Sakura broke out in a cold sweat.

'_N-nani…'_

When he was right in front of her, the kunai stopped in his clenched hand.

'But…I need to take this…from you…'

When the Kunai rose, Sakura closed her eyes.

_WOOSHShaaaaaaa_

Sakura could hear the Kunai swish through something, and then cold lips were pressed against her mouth. Sakura opened up her eyes in surprise. Itachi was kissing her, and looking at her at the same time. To Sakura, his eyes were no longer in Sharingun, but a midnight black. And to her, they looked like a dark pool where she would drown. Itachi gently bit her lips and then he, to Sakura's horror, stuck his tongue in her mouth. Sakura couldn't move. Then, in an instant, her brain began to function again. She bit his tongue, tasting blood. Itachi stood up and looked at her. Sakura was pissed. 

"WHA- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?!"

Itachi ignore her. His head turned and Sakura watched him as he spat blood on her hair that he held in his hand. Itachi glanced at her, and then he turned, walked out of the room, and shut the door. It took a while for Sakura's eyes to adjust to the dark. Sakura glanced to the side of her head and saw that on her right side of her head, her once waist length hair was at her chin.

"Tsk…"

'_What the hell are you planning_…?'

* * *

"Hey, Itachi-sama…your lip is bleeding…what'd you do? Kiss that bitch?"

Itachi walked into the living room where there was only Deidara lying on the floor with one of his annoying birds flying around his head. Itachi ignored the freak and walked into the nearby room. Shutting the door behind him, Itachi leaned against the closed door.

'hn…interesting…'

Itachi touched his lips with a finger.

'_Tastes like cherries…and soft…'_

Itachi looked at the long pink hair that was in his hand.

Itachi held it up to his face and smirked.

'_I wonder how…he'd react.'_

"Well…we will see…"

* * *

Konoha -Naruto-

'How did it end up like this…?'

Naruto was walking with Hinata down the road, carrying really heavy groceries for her, while Hinata's face while following quietly behind Naruto, looked like a tomato. Naruto glanced at the blushing Hinata.

"Wow…how cute…"

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto looking at her.

"Oh…"

Naruto blushed and smiled at Hinata. Hinata gasped and ducked her head.

'H-How did it turn up with Naruto-kun…!?

* * *

FLASHBACK!!

"_Heh…that old grandma wont find me up here…"_

_Naruto was hiding in one of the tall oak trees, leaning against the branches when he heard a small gasp. He looked down to see Hinata-chan, carrying heavy-looking groceries trying to get past a leering at Hinata, obviously drunk. _

"_Hey, girl…you're cute HIC…wanna have a HIC… drink with me…?"_

_Hinata looked nervous._

"_N-No thank you…"_

_Hinata started to walk away from the man, but the baka man put a hand on her shoulder, and tried to drag her back. Hinata was ready to throw him off her when behind her, the man yelled in pain and the grip on her shoulder tightened till her shoulder felt it was going to snap. Hinata flinched in pain and looked behind her. Hinata looked to see Naruto's back to her, his hand around the drunk's arm. His grip looked so tight that he the arm looked like it was going to break. In the man's eyes, Hinata could see pain, but a larger amount of fear. Naruto's head was bent. If Hinata could see his face, she would see the dark look in his face. He went up to that man's ear and whispered, "Don't…Touch…Her…."_

_The man gasped and immediately let go of Hinata, Naruto let go of the arm and the man stumbled back and ran away. Hinata watched Naruto, worried._

"_Ummmm…Nar-Naruto-kun…"_

_Naruto turned and smiled at Hinata._

"_Here…let me take one of those from you…"_

_Hinata blushed when Naruto took one of the grocery bags from her, and started to walk forward. Hinata stared at Naruto-kun as he walked away. _

"_N-Naruto-k-kun…my h-home is th-this way…"_

_Naruto stopped immediately._

"_Ah...He-he…I knew that…"_

_Naruto rushed back to Hinata, blushing. Hinata smiled a bit when Naruto sighed. _

"_sigh why me…"_

End Flashback

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun…", Hinata-chan said quietly," D-do you think that S-Sakura is alright by herself…?"

Naruto stopped walking for a moment. Hinata walked up to Naruto-kun's back.

"N-Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto turned and smiled at Hinata.

"Sakura is strong…"

Hinata face turned a deeper red and they continued walking. It wasn't till later that Hinata realized that Naruto hadn't really answered her question.

* * *

Okokokok…so this is the 5th chapter and I promise you guys that Sasuke will appear in the next chapter…I need to figure out where he will go to next.. …im so freaking tired! School is sooo freakin annoying!! GAH! But the really cool part about life rite now is that now IMA BROWN BELT in MARTIAL ARTS!! Shweet!! Anyways…hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter…and I'm sorry to all of the people reading this for the reeeeaally late update… SORRY!!! Anyways…till next time!!

PS- Deidara-kun is actually my love… (As is Itachi)…so please don't be pissed that Deidara is a complete basterd in this…he just goes with the whole story…but isn't Itachi just twisted in this…? I think so…hmmmm…


	7. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Scars**

_Hey there! Yeah….this is a really…belated chapter! Sorry…anyways…enjoy!_

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Naruto characters…sniff

* * *

Chapter 6.

"_Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke blinked his eyes open, seeing nothing but darkness. The owner of the voice basically invisible to his normal eyes. Suddenly, within a moment, a rushing noise came up to his ears and then instead of darkness, there was a lightly lit, messy room. _

'_Eh…this is strange…this looks framili-…"_

_Sasuke stopped talking when he heard sobbing in front of him. Facing him was the corner of the room, clutching a falling apart brown teddy bear, was a small girl. _

'_Wha…?!'_

_The girl's brown hair was falling out of a braid, wisps of the hair framing her jade green eyes that looked as if she was blind, staring at something behind Sasuke. A small cut was bleeding from her cheek. Sasuke twisted his head to look at what that shocked girl was staring at. Two bodies were right behind him, a man and a woman. Blood was pouring out of their bodies onto the hardwood floors. _

"_I…didn't mean to…"_

_Sasuke tried to talk to the girl, but he couldn't seem to get control of his body. Sasuke's hand went to his side to the newly appeared Katana, and unsheathed it. The girl started and looked up at the shining katana. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, but her eyes didn't change from the un-nerving stare that turned from the katana to Sasuke's face. Sasuke's body began to walk forward toward her._

'_NO! stop NOW!'_

_When he was standing right in front of her face, the girl finally had a reaction when her body started to shake from terror. And she finally spoke in a quiet, timid voice. _

"_Help….Sa-…Sak…"_

_Sasuke's uncontrollable hand that held the Katana rose to attack. Breathing hard, Sasuke silently tried to gain back control of himself._

'_I…I can't…'_

_When the sword started to come down for the final hit, she screamed a name._

"_SAKURA-CHAAAN!"_

_Sasuke gasped as the tearing girl voice stopped screaming, and her head fell from her body onto the floor, her body slumped against a wall. That girl's last words echoed in Sasuke's ears. Finally being able to gain control of himself, he shook the sword away from him. The family's blood staining his hands as he looked at them, shaking uncontrollably. His legs went out underneath him and he fell to the floor. _

"_What…is this…"_

_Sasuke felt literally like he was going vomit. Glancing to the side, he saw the girls head that was turning towards him. Sasuke yelled as the head faced him and he saw HER head instead._

"_OH MY GOD! SAKURAAA!" Sasuke yelled_

-End dream-

Sasuke's body twisted to the side as he threw up what was left of his food. Coughing, he sat up and looked around his surrounding. He was where he had been that evening, in a small meadow where he had his cloak wrapped up behind his head against a towering Oak tree.

"Da-…Damn it!" Sasuke fell back against the trunk of the oak tree.

'This is pathetic…why am I having this happen NOW?!'

Sasuke sighed and stood up unsteadily.

"Enough…"

'This weakness…ends now…'

Sasuke started to begin tracking Sakura again. After a while had passed and Sasuke had come to a very familiar place, a meadow with a dark house.

"So…she came here…"

'Why would she come here…?'

Sasuke walked quietly to the front door of the house and looked inside to see nothing but darkness. The Sharingun replaced the original black of Sasuke's eyes as he looked around. No sign of Sakura. Sasuke turned and looked around the meadow. A breeze went through and Sasuke saw Cherry blossom petals floating out of a small path.

"Eh…?"

Flashback

Oroshimaru-sama stood up in front of the kneeling Sasuke.

"Sasuke…remember why this 'ninja' is called the Specter ninja. He has a particular jiu-jitsu that allows him to create some kind of pathetic illusion that seems like he has disappeared with some type of flower in his place…Don't be fooled…this is one of the reasons why no one has been able to kill him yet…"

End Flashback

"Aah…I found you…' Sasuke thought as he sped through the path-way. Sasuke swiftly came to the meadow where it smelled like cherry blossoms, even though there weren't any Cherry Blossom trees around. Sasuke immediately knew that there was some type of fight, seeing that there were splatters of blood on the grass. There was a glint behind the a rock. As Sasuke looked to the side and bent over the rock to pick it up, he saw that it was a katana with black raven feathers surrounding the area behind the rock. Sasuke sucked in air in surprise.

'_H-….That guy…so her fight was with that basterd…'_

Sasuke's usual frown turned into a sarcastic smirk.

"Ha…this is a prefect opportunity…" Sasuke murmured to himself as he gazed at the shiny Katana that he tilting toward the sun so the blade reflected light.

'Seems like HE didn't kill her for me,' Sasuke thought to himself, analyzing this situation. 'If HE had…there would be a dead body…' Sasuke's mind suddenly went back to his dream where Sakura's head rolled towards him. Sasuke's small smirk immediately went into a disgusted frown.

"Pathetic…" Sasuke told himself as he turned to walk back toward the abandoned house, then straight on to the small town that was near by.

* * *

Naruto

"DAMN IT…she said that she'd be back by now…" Naruto slammed his fist against the table at the Ramen shop. The bowl of Ramen shook and almost spilled. A entire stack of bowls were layered to the side of the table.

"Che….so damn annoying…" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as he watch his friend eat.

Naruto didn't answer, but he glared at the lazy-ass man that sat beside him. Naruto quickly sucked up the noodles till the bowl was empty. Once the bill came, and after Naruto paid for it…with some money from Shikamaru, they began to walk down the road of Konoha.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto after a bit of walking. Naruto who normally acted like a kid still, was quiet and seemed like he was thinking, for the first time in his life…

"What's going on with you…"

Naruto stopped walking for a moment.

"Hey…do you think that that old grandma would let me leave for a few days…"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto for a moment.

"I don't know…but if this is about Sakura…she's probably ok…so don't worry about her…"

Naruto nodded slowly. Then he looked at Shikamaru in the eyes for a moment, his expression serious. Then suddenly he smiled like an idiot and laughed.

"Yeah...she's ok…Hey! I haveta go now, so I'll see ya later!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru as he ran ahead.

"O-OI! …Aah…whatever…Baaaka."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he headed back for his house.

Naruto ran on down the street till he came to Sakura's apartment and he stopped right in front of it. Looking up at the apartment, Naruto sighed heavily.

"Well…I guess I need to go and get you now…right?"

Naruto glanced at the windows, and turned to go home.

'_Please…be ok…'_

* * *

20 minutes later.

Naruto had a pack swung around his shoulders as he started to walk out the gates.

A small figure huddled in the shadows. Hinata watched as Naruto walked out of the gates.

"N-Naruto…-kun?"

End.

* * *

Hmmm….so I thought that this went really well… sigh I have been really sick lately…which SUCKS!! This is gonna be what…my 4th week of being ill…UGH!! Its sooo damn annoying...! I have been having this weird 'Seether' fetish lately…so I have been sitting here….at home…reading manga and listening to 'Remedy' and 'Truth' by Seether. Both are really good song…makes me happy! Anyways…see ya next chapter! 


End file.
